A Desperate World
by imnotbritain
Summary: Set in the middle of the holocaust, ignorant and ill Nepeta sneaks to her daddy's work place. A 'Concentration Camp'. Little did she know that she'd meet someone who'd change her life forever.


"Nepeta," the doctor said quietly, nudging me out of my rest. I opened her eyes and sat up, brushing my hair out of her face. I smiled cheerfully up at the female, waving.

"Hello, miss nurse~" I said in a light note, rolling my Rs as she always did. It seemed like being hospitalized had no affect on my personality. It made the nurse a bit happier, I think.

Gloved hands reached into white pockets and pulled out a few needles, which made me jump and shutter with fear. I _hate _needles. Upon noticing the reaction, the nurse frowned. "I'm sorry dear, but you need them to get better!"

My perfectly pink lips pulled down into a frown, snow white arms – which were once filled with color – crossed over my (depressingly flat) chest. "I am _purr_fectly fine without those!" I protested, emphasizing my beautiful cat puns. My blue eyes evaded any contact with those pointy, monstrous utensils. "They are pawfully horrible!"

Not in the mood to argue, the nurse gently took my arms and pulled them apart, flipping it over so that my elbow pit was showing. The brown haired child, that is myself, whimpered at the action, pleading for an act of mercy by the doctor. This was literally death to me! Quite literally! Despite my whimper, the doctor slid the needle into my blue vein and I jolted, shutting my eyes tightly and clutching my fists together. I swear I can feel the liquid going into my blood stream and it was just plain horrible!

"It's all over Nepeta, no more shots for now," the nurse smiled and ruffled my hair, not waiting for a response before she exited the room. Feeling quite frisky today, I hopped up and stumbled around the hospital room (my legs are very weak right now), looking for clothes. I have a pretty little dress around here somewhere and a nice big hat to match! It had cat ears and everything!

After a few minutes of searching, I finally found it bunched up in a corner. What was it doing there? After I changed, I ever so stealthily snuck out of that stupid old hospital, heading for my daddy's work place. The place, as I was told, was called a 'Concentration Camp'. It sounded like quite a fun thing! The camp part, I mean, not the concentration part. There were soldiers stationed on almost every corner that eyed my carefully. I hated when they did that! It was rude and I most certainly did not say that they could stare at me. Luckily, I knew a way around these stupid adults! You just had to go to the back of the 'Concentration Camp' that my daddy worked at.

Today, when I walked over to the back, there was a boy sitting there on the other side of the fence! He looked so pawfully ratted. Even more ratted than I look, and that's saying something! It didn't look like he noticed me, so I slowly stalked over. "Nepeta prowls close to her prey, wiggling her tush as she… POUNCED!" I narrated my actions as I pounded over up close to the gate. I was quite good at it too.

The ratted boy looked at me. We were both sitting down, so we were pretty much eye to eye. If it weren't for this darned fence I could have pounced like mad and knocked him right over! "Who… are you?" he asked, deep bags under his brown eyes. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were so tattered. Maybe it was a cruddy camp after all.

"My name is Nepeta! Nepeta Leijon! Who are you?" I asked simply because I am a very nice person with very nice manners.

"Uh… my name is Equius," he muttered, scratching his head. His hair was about shoulder length and pitch black.

"Equius what~?" I hinted for him to give his last name.

"Zahhak. Equius Zahhak. What are you doing back here? It's not really safe, the Nazis might get you."

"I'm not worried about that! Why would they have a reason to?"

Equius shrugged. He was pretty skinny for a twelve year old (if we were the same age). But then again, so was I.

"You look pawfully tired."

"No. I've been sleeping."

"Oh. That's interesting~ Say, mister Equius…"

"Yes, miss Nepeta?"

"Let's be furriends!" I exclaimed, smiling cheerfully. He sure did look like he needed a friend.

He was silent, changing position so he was sitting cross legged. "I'm not the best person to be friends wi-"

"Nonesense! We're going to be friends whether you like it or not!" I pouted, crossing my arms stubbornly. He just stared and I smiled, putting out my pinkie. "Pinkie promise me we'll be friends."

He wrapped his pinkie around mine and it seemed like both of our baggage got ten times lighter.

Whatever his baggage was.


End file.
